The Serpent and the Dragon
by Malfoy-Senpai
Summary: The Malfoys have fled the Battle of Hogwarts and are in search of somewhere to stay. They decide to visit somewhere where Voldemort wont find them. A Land where no wizards visit. A Land called Essos, a distant land where Lucius' family live. Family under the name of Targaryan.


**Title: The Serpent and the Dragon**

**Author: Malfoy-Chan**

**Beta: SeverusHermioneForever**

**Pairings:** None at the moment.

**Summary: As always, when the going gets tough, the tough get going. The Malfoys have fled the Battle of Hogwarts and are in search of somewhere to stay. After Malfoy Manor being the Headquarters for Voldemort and his army in the past year, Lucius and his family know they can't return there. They decide to visit somewhere where Voldemort wont find them. A Land where no wizards visit. A Land called Essos, a distant land where Lucius' family live. Family under the name of Targaryan.**

Warnings: OOCness, Au. I have also only watched the first TV series of a Game of Thrones and read some of the first book. So two things, this is set during the seventh book of Harry Potter and just after Khal Drogo has died. Viserys Targaryan has been kept alive in this fic also.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of a Game of Thrones, no matter how much I wish I did. **

As Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen sat on the hot sand watching the vast night sky in front of her, two of her dragons fought playfully in the sand. The third rested on her shoulders as the Khaleesi leant against the outside wall of her chamber. She mused, as she always did at this time, about her Khal, and how long it would be before his followers turned against her. It was a good time to think, as all of the others were at their gatherings. Even her advisor, Ser Jorah Mormont, had disappeared this evening. Daenerys was thankful of the time alone, something she didn't get a lot of since becoming a Khaleesi.

As the night grew cooler, the two playful dragons retreated to the warmth of the fire just inside the hut. The third remained behind girls' shoulders, protected from the cool breeze by Daenerys' long, silver-white locks. Khaleesi was used to the scaly creature now, and despite the weight of it, it was quite comforting to have such close company.

Daenerys was now having trouble keeping her eyes open, and finally gave in to the darkness. However, her comfortable nap was soon disrupted by Jorah, who'd finally returned after hours of her not seeing him. He softly said her name until she finally awoken. He was knelt down and looking very serious, his brow furrowed. Daenerys sat up quickly, knowing this wasn't good news. Were they going to have to move quicker than intended?

"Khaleesi," he said softly. "Your family from the West is here."

Daenerys just looked at him in shock. Her family hadn't visited in over five years, why now? Then it hit her. The dragons. Word must've gotten to them about her being the last of her line. The Unburnt.

"I guess I'd better greet them then," the girl said. "Where are they?"

"In the lounge," he said. "Their son is here too."

Daenerys rose from her resting spot and followed Jorah into the hut. She carefully let the youngest dragon climb into the flames of her fireplace before rising again. She didn't want her relatives to see the Dragons just yet. _The less they see of them, the better, _she thought.

As she entered the lounge, her relatives had already been given drinks by Irri. Irri bowed her way out of the room, her almond-shaped eyes were full of fear at the objects the visitors were carrying.

Daenerys swallowed her fear and looked her uncle straight in the eye. She was no longer a child, and he could no longer hurt her. She was a Khaleesi now. Due to her uncle only being half Targaryen, his eyes were not purple like Daenerys', but grey due to his fathers family who meddled in inbreeding. His wife sat proudly next to him. Her back was straight and her eyes slightly narrowed, her blonde hair was not as bright as her husbands, and her eyes were blue. Her left hand was occupied by a long, thin piece of mahogany, the other was resting upon her husbands knee. Daenerys thought she could've quite pretty for a woman in her mid-forties, the only thing stopping that was the awful expression on her face, the one that said she thought she was too important for a place like this.

Now, Daenerys hadn't seen their son since he was just a child. He was older, by maybe 3 or 4 years but he still looked very young for his age. His immaturity shone through, despite the façade to hide it. He sat next to his mother, his hands also clasped around the odd piece of equipment. Daenerys took a seat opposite them, and Jorah remained standing at her side.

"Uncle," she said, keeping her tone polite.

"Daenerys," he nodded. "I'm sure you remember my wife and son?"

"How could I forget? Why are you here uncle? You haven't visited in over 5 years."

"Straight to the point as always," her uncle smiled. "Just like your brother. Where is he?"

"Travelling," Daenerys replied shortly. "Now I don't have all day, what do you want Uncle?"

"A place to stay. Just for the summer," he said.

"What happened to your Manor house in the Far West?"

"The West isn't a good place for us at the moment."

Daenerys narrowed her eyes. "...Very well. This area of land isn't as grand as our last home, as you may be able to tell. You and your wife will sleep in the second chamber, you son in the third on the right. You must be ready to leave at short notice. We won't be here long."

"Thank Merlin," the son said.

"Draco," Daenerys scowled. "Just because you're older than me does not mean you can disrespect my kingdom, do I make myself clear?"

"Kingdom?" They all looked shocked. _It turns out they aren't as updated as I thought they were. _Daenerys thought.

"I married little over half a year ago," the Khaleesi said. "My husband was Khal – sort of like a king, though the tribesmen here just called him our leader – of this land and me being his wife became Khaleesi."

"But aren't you in line for the Iron throne?" Lucius Malfoy questioned, leaning forward.

"Maybe, though that doesn't seem to be happening right now," Daenerys informed them. "I will leave you to sleep now."

"Thank you," Lucius said. "Your father would have been proud."

"One last thing," the Khaleesi ordered. "You will keep your sorcery to a minimum. By that I mean emergencies, say if your people find you and are...less than pleased with you shall we say?" There was an intake of breath at how she'd worked them out already. "Apart from that, you keep everything you own hidden. The maids will be informed of your background but that's it. No one else shall know."

"Of course, Daenerys," her uncle bowed.

"It will be Khaleesi from now on," she said before leaving the room.

Once back in her chambers, she sunk onto the nearest chair. Jorah followed her into the room, and smiled with pride, "You did well Khaleesi."

"Really? Should I have even let them stay?"

"You showed kindness to your family, which taking into account how they treated you is admirable, but you showed you weren't weak by letting them know the conditions."

"I guess. Maybe they've changed," she pondered.

"Only time will tell. Goonight Khaleesi." Jorah left the room, leaving her alone with her dragons. She undressed and climbed into the empty bed. She rested her eyes and fell asleep wondering why her family suddenly wanted to see her after all these years.


End file.
